1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor stacked package.
2. Related Art
Packaging technologies for a semiconductor integrated device are continuously being developed because of the demands associated with miniaturization and increased capacity. Recently, various technologies for a semiconductor stacked package, generally capable of satisfying miniaturization, increased capacity, and as well as greater mounting efficiency needs, are sought after.
The term “stack” that is mentioned in the semiconductor industry may refer to a technology of vertically piling, or arranging together, at least two semiconductor chips or packages. In the case of a memory device, by using a stacking technology, advantages are provided in that it may be possible to realize a product having memory capacity larger than that obtainable through a semiconductor integration process and may also improve mounting area utilization efficiency. In general, in a semiconductor stacked package, signal transmission between semiconductor chips and a substrate may be implemented through bonding wires.